


Seasons

by Feistyandpathetic



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Alcohol, Also Mike's a bit of a slut here, Also title sucks, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Depression, Dialogue Heavy, Dr Alan is so creepy..., Drama, Drugs, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, High School, I know, I'm Sorry, It was just a prank han!, M/M, Not Sure Why I Wrote This, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Canon, References to Wendigos, Romance, Sath - just because I needed to, Sex, The wendigo stuff is very minor, Therapy, but here it is anyway, but i think that's a given, head canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feistyandpathetic/pseuds/Feistyandpathetic
Summary: This fic takes place the year before the prologue. 2013-2014. I was just curious to find out what went on with these lot up to the initial prank. Like their relationships with each other and so on.I'm not that skilled at fic but I've tried to keep this as cannon/head cannon as possible! Although i may make some minor differences here and there. There's no real horror as this is mainly high-school /college / friends type drama with some attempt at humor thrown in. I mean these guys love to throw their pranks....Josh is a bit  messed up in this one as well - but well, I couldn't see it going any other way.The ending - if i ever make it there -  would be the night of the prank... so like there's no real happy ending with this one. Sorry!
Relationships: Ashley Brown/Chris Hartley, Beth Washington & Hannah Washington & Josh Washington, Emily Davis/Matt Taylor (Until Dawn), Emily Davis/Mike Munroe, Jessica Riley/Matt Taylor (Until Dawn), Matt Taylor/Hannah Washington, Mike Munroe/Jessica Riley, Mike Munroe/Josh Washington, Sam Giddings/Beth Washington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter break 2013 and the gang's all here! They're planning parties, pranks and possible romance...

"It's kind of creepy," Sam spoke, watching the mountain as the three of them walked closer to the gate.

"What is?" her best friend questioned at her side.

"This place. ...It's like - I don't know....  
Creepy."

"You've been here hundreds of times," Hannah rolled her eyes, "You've never said that before."

"She's not wrong," a voice piped up behind the duo.

Hannah turned her head around to face her sister, "Oh please, you're telling me the queen of doom and gloom thinks something is actually creepy?"

Beth gave her a scowl.

"I think it's beautiful." The older twin went on.

"Yeah well you often mix up creepy and beautiful..." Beth muttered and kicked the snow at her feet.

This time it's Hannah who shoots a scowl her way.

"What?"  
"Nothing"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I didn't say anything!"

Hannah huffs and faces forward again, "If you're going to be a bitch to me all weekend then - "

"I'm not being a bitch to you!" the younger twin bickered back.

"Yeah - don't think I didn't hear what you said," Hannah sighed, "I know what you meant."  
"If you know what I said, then why did you ask...?"

Sam blissfully ignored them both, she was used to their dynamic over the years, being both their friends since middle school. They weren't really mad at each other. They just loved to argue. Well Beth certainly did. It was strange how identical they were but at the same time so very very different. Sam loved them both. Hannah was her best friend, and Beth, well...she always made her smile.

The two were sniping little insults towards each other and her mind focused on thoughts about Blackwood, "I mean it's beautiful during the day..."

The twins stopped their petty argument and looked her way. She looked deep in thought, still looking up at the mountain. 

"...But at night - this place looks... I don't know..."

"Menacing?" Beth finished off her thought, watching her from behind as she stops at the gate. Beth notices how the gate towers over her, it's tall, sure. But, next to Sam it just looks ridiculous. The blond twisted her head to face her and they locked eyes with one another. For a second all Beth could see were two beautiful hazel eyes.

"Yeah," the blond breathed back then pulled the gate. It gave an eerie creak as it moved forward.

"Like a sleeping giant." Beth concluded and Sam gave nod of approval to her description. 

"Can we pleeease stop talking about this now?"

"I'm just saying..." Sam went on, "It's weird here at night, like there's someone watching us or something."

Hannah looked disgusted at that, "Stop trying to freak me out - Josh does that to me all the freaking time and I hate it!"

"You don't feel like that? Like someone's watching us?"

"No. I don't." Hannah replied matter-of-factly.

For a moment there was a stillness that floated among the trio. It was as if someone had paused them in time. The sound of a twig snapping among the bushes behind them and Beth, furthest from the entrance to the ground snapped her head back. "Shit did you hear that?"

"Very funny, Elizabeth."

"No, I'm serious...  
Shh...listen."

Hannah sighed with frustration, clearly getting more and more agitated, but she obeyed her sister's wish and remained quiet, listening.

Beth grinned to herself and slowly crept behind her twin, grabbing her and making her shriek.

Beth started to laugh and even Sam gave out a little chuckle. Hannah, though was less than impressed.

"YOU!! Damn it Beth! You know I FUCKING HATE when you do that!!!"

"I couldn't resist, sis, you're so naive."

Hannah hesitated her response, there were just too many things she wanted to scream at her sister right now. Instead she pushed past Sam and moved forward stamping her feet. She was very clearly very pissed off.

Beth and Sam shared a small smirk between them at that. Hannah was, as always, the one who would be react more dramatically than needed. Beth closed the gate behind her.

"Did you have to do that?  
You know she's going to go on about that all weekend now."

"She's a big girl, she'll get over it. ....Besides if I know my brother, then that was like a trip to Disneyland compared to whatever scheme he has planned."

"Yeah," Sam agreed before walking quickly towards Hannah to try to calm her down a little.

As Beth locked the gate to the grounds, she thought she saw someone sneak past her side. She looked out but whatever was there was gone. It was probably nothing she told herself.

"Hey wait up!" she called after them.

"I'm sorry, Han." Beth bumped her shoulders when she finally caught up to the duo.

"Whatever." she replied back, rolling her eyes.

"ARRGGHH" A voice bellowed as a tall man jumped out in front of them making all three of them jump back with fright.

"Mike, you fucking dick!" Beth pushed him.

He laughed back as a response and walked back over to the room at the base of the ski lift. Beth couldn't help but notice that her sister, who moments earlier was super pissed at her for jumping out and giving her a scare, had a very different response to 'class president Munroe'.

"That was funny, Mike!"

Beth felt like her eyes were going to roll back into her head. I mean, she just sounded so desperate.

"Oh God" she muttered aloud, not really meaning to. Hannah was quick to react and gave her another huge scowl. Sam could sense the tension between them this time, the tone being different to their usual sibling spats and gently nudged Beth, giving her a cue to be quiet on her thoughts about Mike. Beth mouthed the word, 'Sorry' at her sister. She didn't want to seem like a total bitch.

Hannah didn't see her apology as she was so fixated on Mike. She'd been obsessed with him since homecoming. It was a little pathetic, even she would admit and really it was unlike her, she usually went for more athletic boys, usually a tennis or football player. But... there was just something about him that she adored. His looks and his intellect. In her eyes, he was perfect.

There was only one problem; Emily.

"He did that to us all" the woman in question playfully smacked Mike as he stood next to her and wrapped his arms around her in an intimate fashion.

"Hi Han," she greeted first, though her words and tone did not fully match.

"Oh, hi Em."

"Ladies," she smirked at the other two.

"Beth!" Jess, the young blond raced towards her best friend with excitement, almost knocking Sam over as she gave Beth a hug.

"Jess.."

Jess nudged Beth and gave her a sly smirk. Beth just shook her head slightly with a smile.

Sam chuckled at them both. Beth 'queen of doom and gloom' Washington and Jessica 'brass and bubbly' Riley being best friends was like seeing a fox hang out with a golden retriever. She could never really get used to the sight of them.

They seemed to all be here, minus Chris and Josh who presumably left college early and were already up at the lodge. Cramped inside the room by the ski- lift, there was hardly any place to move. Beth noticed that there was a slightly new face among the familiars. Not totally new, as everyone sort of knew him but he wasn't a regular player in their misfit friendship group.

"Who's your new friend?" Beth jokingly asked Jess.

"Matt," he introduced himself with his hand out. Beth nodded with a smile and shook his hand.

Matt, the schools new star quarterback, of course she knew him. The whole freaking school did. He was a junior just like Jess. They were a cliche couple both beautiful and popular.

"Hope you know what you're getting yourself in for."

He looked at Jess and then to Beth. Confused. 'Yep, he was as dumb as she'd heard' she thought.

"TI meant the party," she clarified for him, "My brother can kind of go a bit overboard at these types of things."

"You're telling me, last time I swear I thought he was going to get himself run over," Mike recalled.

"So there won't be any like ...supervision here?" Matt asked Beth.

"Huh?"

'Oh ...he was serious?'

"Well, no...  
It's winter break..."

'Did he really need her to explain?'

He snapped his finger and pointed to Jess, "But I thought I heard you on the phone to your Dad - you said -"

"Well, duuhh dummy, I'm not going to like tell my dad I'm going away to a cabin in the woods, in another country, for the weekend, with like drink and I'm going to like party and stuff. There's no way he'd let me come out here."

"Oh right."

"Yeah, we all just say we're staying at each others houses. I mean apart from the Washington trio because they're parents don't really give a shit."

"Hey!"

"It's true Han," Beth agreed with Emily.

"Alright," Matt nodded, his face reddening a bit.

Sam laughed at the exchange. She hoped they'd be nicer to the boy over the weekend and he wouldn't become the groups collective kick bag. She could see Mike enjoying it. Probably because for once he wasn't getting all their aggro. She shifted over and saw Ashley in the corner, reading a scrappy novella, "Hey Ash, I thought you would have been up there already?  
You know with Josh and...Chris.." she playfully teased her.

Ashley turned a little red, presumably for different reasons than Matt.  
"Instead I, er, I caught a ride with Tweedledee and Tweedledum ," she joked, referring to Jess and Matt.

"Whatever Wayne's World" Jess playfully snapped back. Matt, bless, didn't seem like he knew what was happening.

Sam's eyes flickered to the window. The lift was coming down but still not quite there yet.

"Have you guys been waiting here long?"

"Like half an hour," Jess answered, "And it's like creeps ville being stuck waiting out here. If this was a horror film - we'd all be dead by now!"

"Oh please don't start that, I've had enough with these two," Hannah gestured to Sam and Beth.

"You guys could have went up? I'm sure Josh is there?"

"Emily wanted to talk to Beth." Mike explained, "And I guess Tweedledum over there didn't think of the advantage of having a private ski-lift..."

"Hey!" Jess shot him a look.

"I was referring to your ...new friend," he sneered back.

Matt's face hardened. He didn't mind that he was occasionally ribbed on for being a bit dumb but he wasn't going to have a weekend of it, especially from someone as arrogant as Mike Munroe,  
"You got something to say?"

"Yeah but I already said it."

"What's your problem man?"

Mike openly laughed and opened his mouth about to probably give the young lad another insult. Sam shook her head,  
"Mike!" she scolded, "leave him alone."

Mike gave a salute to her, scoffing as he lent back on to the wall. Matt and Sam shared a smile and an awkward silence filled the small space.between them all. 

There was too much tension for a supposed party. Beth coughed, "What did you want to talk about, Em?"

"Did you get your paper back from White?"

"Erm, yeah."

"What did you get?"

"Oh er, ...A plus."

"No school talk. Please. We're on break!" Hannah whined.

Emily intentionally or not ignored her request.

"Really? He only gave me an A."

The awkward silence resumed.

"Are you serious?" Jess looked at her, confused, "You made us wait? Here? In the freaking cold for like a million years just so you could find out about a stupid grade for a stupid paper?"

"It's not a stupid grade. I'm up for valedictorian here!"

She was serious.

"So am I," Beth was quick to remind her. 

Jess sighed out with annoyance, "Does it really matter? You two are both clearly the smartest - you are both going to go to a good school - so - like...what's the point?"

"Just because you're content being an pretty little airhead doesn't mean - "

"Leave her alone, Emily - She's right it doesn't really matter," Beth stood up for her best friend.

"Oh yeah? you're just saying that because you think it's going to be you."

"I'm saying I don't care who it is." Beth could sense the awkwardness returning with the more they argued.

"Yeah well it's funny how little miss movie mogul is getting all the best grades, isn't it?"

"Are you serious? Wouldn't that mean Hannah would be the same as me?"

"Hey!" Hannah spoke up, annoyed.

"Or that Josh was?" Beth continued.

"Yeah because your Dad didn't buy him his admittance into college...?"

"Oh my God,  
Guys can we not?" Ashley spoke up.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself about my grades, you do that. Cause I really - I really don't care."

"Maybe we should change the subject?" Sam said, a little loud. It was bad enough they were fighting but in such a small room it was becoming overbearing.

"Fine," Emily huffed, but it was too big an ask, "how come I'm the bad guy here?  
I was chatting to Beth when princess bubblegum decided to through a fit," she looked over at the young blond, "you could have left a whole lot earlier, we weren't keeping you captive..."

Jess scoffed, "What? Em I was...  
What is your problem tonight?"

"Really? I've got miss butter-wouldn't-melt," she gestured to Hannah, "and miss girls-gone-wild," she gestured back to Jess, "here,"

"Wha--?" Hannah and Jess looked up at her. The sound coming from either one, maybe both.

"Oh please I see the two of you, looking at Mike. You're all over him like flies on sh- "

"Babe, maybe now's not the time?" Mike finally spoke.

She narrowed her eyes and looked like she was about to say more, once Emily got started it was heard to make her stop but Sam interrupted her,  
"Car's here."

"Thank God,  
Get me out of here" Ashley groaned, not caring about the scathing look Emily gave her. She followed her, Jess, Mike and Matt into the lift. They were silent but everyone knew what was said would be brought up again. And with alcohol, it wasn't going to be pretty.

After Ashley, there was room for one more. Mike flashed a smile to his 'adoring fan' and without a second thought she took up his silent invite.

'He was such a dick' Beth raged under her skin.

Emily started smiling but you could tell behind it she was still seething. And Han? Oh she was acting more naive than she was. Beth rolled her eyes again. Was she supposed to watch her sister act like a fool this entire weekend? She wanted to bang all of their heads together.

"Er -" Matt seemed awkward, probably not at leaving two of them behind, but more so the impending journey after the group's chaotic recent behavior. He just stood there for a moment and held open the door.

"It's fine," Sam waved him off.

"Yeah we'll get the next one."

"Okay if you're sure," he moved his hand and the door automatically closed.  
Beth gave her friends a quick glance as they slowly started to ascend the mountain.

"Jesus,  
That was intense."

Sam moved over to the doorway and sat down as she spoke, it had been a moment but it was a hell of a lot calmer now everyone had left. She loved her friends and their get togethers but lately things were becoming a little off. It started during this year. Their final year of high school. Maybe it was because they were all getting older? and now worse because they were so near graduation? She couldn't really say but things were becoming much more tense between the bunch every week.

"Yeah leave it to Emily to get the party really started, eh?  
And Han doesn't help, geez.  
Sometimes I just want to shake that girl."

"She can't help having a crush," Sam said, defending her friend.

She watched as Beth sighed and shook her head, "Yeah no of us can but does she have to act like that?  
She needs to learn some self-control," Beth sat at the security cameras and watched over the monitors. 

Sam nodded in agreement, though Beth couldn't see. Self control. Yeah that wasn't Hannah's strong suit, Sam knew all too well about it though.

Secretly she was pleased it was just them two alone. Beth was pretty quiet at the minute but she usually rambled on and on when the two of them were alone. But given what had just happened silence was nice.

Sam watched her. She usually behaved differently around just her than she did when she was around around the group. She didn't know why she liked that side of her. The talkative, nerdy Beth... Actually she did know why. It was obvious. She loved her. She had done for years. It was too awkward to ever really think about though. It couldn't happen. Ever. Beth is her best friend's twin. It would be too weird. But she couldn't control where her mind wondered to at times but she hoped it wasn't painfully obvious to everyone like it was with Hannah and Mike. It wasn't, was it?

Beth gave out a snorted laugh, breaking up Sam's thoughts.

The taller girl gestured for her to join her at the screens.

"Look at these two dorks," Beth's finger pointed to Chris and Josh who were standing outside the lodge, obviously planning something.

The blond sighed, "He does this every year."

"Yeah, and for some reason, the rest of them fall for it, every year."

"Ten bucks says Chris cocks it up."

"You're on, but 20 on Emily kicking him in the balls."

"That's not fair, based on her face when she left she probably would do that anyway."

"Oh and he's going for the old, 'I've been attacked' routine."

"What a dork."

Beth pushed her chair around and faced Sam, she looked up at her and smiled before standing. Sam didn't step back so they were pretty close. She glanced out of the window. "Well looks like we've still got sometime before we get up there and find out how it went."

"We could watch?"

"That seems weird,  
Us....watching our friends..."

"You were literally just doing that."

"Yeah but that's Josh - he needs someone watching over him."

"You know he's your older brother," Sam reminded her.

"Yeah, so?"

"So  
I don't get why you feel like you've got to mother him ...and Hannah."

"I don't ...mother them," She brushed past Sam, who followed her around the small office.

"Oh please," She nudged her side.

"Okay yeah yeah, fine I do mother them but you know them  
They need someone to."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Don't you wish you could I don't know have someone to take care of you I guess," Sam looked away from her while she said that. She probably sounded stupid.

Beth hesitated for a moment, "Sometimes," she barely audibly answered.

Beth looked at her, she was staring down at the ground, scrapping her shoe against the floorboards. She looked so cute. If it wasn't for the fact that she was Hannah's best friend Beth would have made an earlier attempt to confess her true feelings.

Beth didn't know why she suddenly felt like she should now. But she did. She felt like if she didn't do it now then she'd never do it and she'd always wonder what if...  
She made a bold move and reached out for the smaller girl's hand but before she made contact the door to the office slammed shut, jolting their attention elsewhere.

They both jumped. Beth quickly marched over to the door and opened it,  
"Hello...?"

She thought she could see the same figure she saw earlier by the gate, "Is someone there?" 

She felt herself jump again when Sam's hand pressed onto her shoulder.

"Jesus!"

"Oh...Sorry...  
Car's here."

Beth nodded and fumbled with the keys and locked up the station and the two made their way onto the cable car. Both of them mindfully kicking themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might add the entire party to this chapter but it felt like it was getting pretty long ....idk so what shall follow is Josh's prank, and some of the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what y'all think :) Hope it's alright bros.


End file.
